zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Song of Time
The "Song of Time" is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This mysterious song has several abilities that are activated when the song is played on the Ocarina of Time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The song is one of the three quest prequisites needed to enter the Sacred Realm within the Temple of Time. Link learns the song from Princess Zelda in a telepathic vision he receives after obtaining the Ocarina of Time in the moat encircling the walls of Hyrule Castle Town. Link uses the song and the three Spiritual Stones to open the Door of Time inside the Temple of Time, and inside, he finds the resting place of the Master Sword. He lifts the sword from the pedestal and is sealed inside the Temple of Light for seven years. The "Song of Time" can also move several special stones found around Hyrule if played. These special stones bear the same markings as the Door of Time. The "Song of Time" in full is heard as the background music for the Temple of Time. Link can play the "Song of Time" on the Ocarina of Time by playing C-Right, A, C-Down, C-Right, A, C-Down. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: A, D, F, A, D, F. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The "Song of Time" is taught to Link by Princess Zelda when he has a flashback of him leaving Hyule, after retrieving his Ocarina of Time on the Eve of the Final Day. The song can be used to call upon the aid of the Goddess of Time, allowing Link to return to the morning of the first of the three days he spends in Termina. This process must be repeated several times throughout the game, as it is required for saving the Link's progress. It can also be used as a last minute way of preventing the moon from crushing Termina if it is getting very close to doing so. Bonooru the scarecrow can also teach Link variations of the tune; the notes can be played backwards to slow the flow of time, and the notes can be played twice in a row, allowing Link to skip ahead to the next morning or evening, but cannot go past the "Night of the Final Day". Inverted Song of Time The "Inverted Song of Time" is a variation taught to Link by Bonooru the scarecrow. Rather than taking Link back in time, the song slows down time. If time has already been slowed due to the effects of the song, the effect can be undone by playing the song again. Link can play the "Inverted Song of Time" on the Ocarina of Time by playing Down-C, A, Right-C, Down-C, A, Right-C. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: F, D, A, F, D, A. Song of Double Time The "Song of Double Time" is the second of two variations of the "Song of Time" learned from Bonooru the scarecrow. The song shifts time forward to the nearest half day (i.e. dawn or nightfall.) The "Song of Double Time" cannot used on night of the last day, as the next day theoretically does not exist. The "Song of Double Time" is similar in effect to the Sun's Song from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which allows Link to change day into night or night into day. Link can play the "Song of Double Time" on the Ocarina of Time by playing C-Right, C-Right, A, A, C-Down, C-Down. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: A, A, D, D, F, F. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The "Song of Time" is heard as the background music in the entrance area of the Temple of Time. It is taken directly from Ocarina of Time. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The "Song of Time" is also heard in the "Ocarina of Time Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Sun's Song", the "Song of Storms", "Epona's Song", and "Saria's Song". Category:Songs Category:Music Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess